Frozen Pawns
by Jayyburdd
Summary: Four friends leave on a journey, taking their own paces separately. Though, when a new Team of villains appear, they threaten the Unova Region with a new legendary dragon: Kyurem. Can the four average trainers stop them before the region is swallowed up in ice forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The snow fell delicately, falling ever so slowly from the sky in tiny pearl colored flakes. It was daytime in Nuvema Town, but it did not seem like it. Clouds obscured the sunlight, in which was trying so desperately to peek through. In it's efforts, though, the only light that shown was the illumination of the clouds, making them less dull in color.  
Touya liked these days. He liked it when sunlight did not shield your vision from what was around you. It seemed as if the clouds were trying to save everyone from the deadly and blinding rays of the sun, but it was pointless. Most people preferred the light to be overwhelming.  
Touya rubbed his eyes as he awoke. It was nine in the morning. He was supposed to pick up his Pokemon at ten. The boy groaned wearily, staring at his clock for a few seconds with a sleepy gaze, before realizing he should get dressed.  
He did so, and put on his signature blue jacket. Maybe his friends would be outside. Cheren sure wouldn't like staying out in the flurry, but Bianca would always find a way to drag him out. And then there was Touko. Let's just say, she would be out there in a heartbeat, having no Cheren to drag her down. Of course, she'd probably have him instead.  
Almost on cue, the echo of a chime rang through the house, followed by the: "I'll get it" call from his mother. He could probably guess who that was. "Touya! Touko is here!" his mom called upstairs, as if he hadn't been sure of it. Touya put his hat on; a red hat with a white Pokeball print, and opened his door. He and his mother's room sat across from each other, and the stairs were only a little down the hall. The stairs led immediately to the door. As Touya half walked half jogged down the stairs, he was met with the grinning face of Touko. She was a pretty girl with brunette hair, put back in a signature fashion of hers. Today, though, it was not covered with her pink hat, which was like his almost completely, but with a woolen hat. She had a scarf on, as well as a jacket. It was unusual apparel for the girl, who would wear jean shorts in the middle of winter, but it relieved Touya that he didn't have to worry about her catching hypothermia due to her carelessness. It was one of her less great traits, but it made Touko, well...Touko.  
Her turquoise eyes glowed with mischief. "I hit Cheren with a snowball straight across the face, and now he and Bianca want my head. Come on. You have to help me!" she urged. Touya couldn't help but smile as well. "Brilliant. Let's teach those hopeless people a lesson."  
And with that, the two started accumulating snowballs behind Touya's house. During this, they heard the cries of Cheren and Bianca, who said things like: "Where aaaare you!" or "We'll find you!"  
But, sure enough, such threats were empty. By the time the projectiles were ready, and the targets were lined up, they began throwing. Cheren and Bianca wailed as they were pelted. "I surrender!" shouted Cheren, before being hit in the face with a snowball. His glasses clinked off. Hissing in annoyance, the throwing ceased, and Cheren picked up the now icy spectacles, cleaning them on his shirt.  
Suddenly, the door to Professor Juniper's Lab opened.  
An adult woman with honey brown hair appeared. She wore a lab coat, and bore a suitcase on her right hand. She had a happy look on her face, and Touya had begun to guess what was in that case. He was a good guesser.  
"Hey, there!" she called. You could tell she had stopped herself from saying "kids" as usual. They were fifteen, but she had kept calling them that. Finally, Cheren had spoken up, and the professor had been holding back on saying it ever since.  
"Hi!" answered the teenagers, running from their hiding places and dropping their snowballs. Before five seconds passed, Touya, Touko, Cheren, and Bianca were lined up in front of Juniper. She blinked with surprise, but grinned. "Come on in, you four! It is the moment you have been waiting for."  
Bianca squealed with happiness, followed by an embarrassed cough at such a reaction. Touko giggled.  
Touya walked in after the others, looking around. He had not been in the lab too many times. It was a fairly big two roomed place with machines and mechanisms lining the walls. Some pulsated with multicolored lights, making them look foreign and odd. Scientists were operating some of these machines, absorbed in their work and not even turning to see who the newcomers were. Juniper opened the door to the second room. It was much smaller, and contained a table, followed by a few computers. No one else was in there but them, who filed into the room silently.  
"Where are our Pokemon?" asked Touko impatiently. Bianca held an expression all the same, though Cheren seemed silent and patient, as if he could wait all day to begin his journey.  
Juniper unlatched her suitcase, and brought it down on the table. The Pokeballs were all laying at the crease of the suitcase, and Juniper quickly set them up in their appropriate spots. "Alright, you four." she said, pressing the buttons on each of the capture devices.  
The first Pokemon was a reptile of sorts. It looked like a snake, but had two arms and was bipedal. It crossed it's arms, looking quite arrogant. Touya didn't really want to pick that think, but Cheren and Touko both literally launched themselves forward at it. Though, Touko was closer to the Pokeball, and snatched it up with a triumphant "Hmph", holding it up with one hand, and putting her other hand on her hip, eyes closed. Cheren groaned in anger, but went for the next Pokemon, an orange and black pig who was snorting happily. The third Pokemon Touya had immediately gotten to, taking precautions and literally putting the Pokeball in his hat away from the remaining person, Bianca. It was a small blue otter. It looked anxious, glancing at each person with it's paws to it's face. Once Touya picked his Pokeball, the little guy ran over to him. "Osha! Osha!" it called happily, as if glad to have been picked. Bianca was gushing over a flying squirrel, the last Pokemon, which was white and yellow and utterly adorable. Juniper frowned. "Bianca. If you want me to wait until my assistants catch more starters, I'd love t-"  
"No! This one is mine!"  
"But it doesn't evolv-"  
"Mine!"  
It was rude of Bianca to keep cutting her off, but the girl did not notice, cuddling the squirrel.  
Touya had taken Oshawott.  
Touko had taken Snivy.  
Cheren had taken Tepig.  
Bianca had taken Emolga.  
Touya frowned at his type disadvantage to Touko. He knew she'd love to crush him a thousand times with that. He'd have to get another type to even it out.  
The group was about to explode out the door, but Juniper called: "Wait!"  
In her hand were four devices; two were pink and two were red. "These are Pokedexes. They are encyclopedias of sort that store information about Pokemon as you catch them. Help me in my research, please, and take them."  
They all nodded. One by one, the group got the devices, as well as Xtransceivers, and each forgot about exploding out of the door. They were too busy fiddling with the buttons and looking through them. Juniper giggled at the sight. "You guys can go now."  
The four suddenly looked up, realizing what they were doing. They said their goodbyes, and walked out. Once there, they decided to say goodbye to their parents. Touya's feet crunched in the snowy ground and he walked home and said goodbye to his mom. She was excited, though you can see the sadness she was hiding in her eyes. After a few minutes of talking, she handed him a present.  
"New shoes?" asked Touya, looking at the gift after he opened the lid. His mother smiled. "Your current ones are kind of old. You need running shoes like that to survive with all the walking you will be doing."  
Touyo felt the corners of his mouth creep up. "Thank you, mom." he said with one final hug. After such, he put them on, and waved. Finally, he shut the door.  
Now to meet the others in front of Route 1. Touya got a goodbye from everyone he passed in the sleepy town as he made his way to the route. All his friends were there. "God you are slow!" said Cheren.  
"We could have beaten the Pokemon League by now." added Touko with a grin. Bianca didn't look as happy though. She actually looked quite sad.  
Touya shook the thought out of his head, and frowned. "Shut up, you guys." he murmured. "Are we going to cross the route or not?"  
Bianca's face grew happy again. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "Okay, guys. Hold hands, and we'll cross at the same time."  
They each did so, lining up at the sign. They took a moment to sink in the fact that a journey was awaiting them.  
Taking a deep breath, they walked forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I think we should all take separate journeys."  
The stunned silence that abruptly followed was awkward. Everyone turned to Cheren, who was blinking in surprise at the reaction to his words. "Hear me out, guys." he continued after a brief clearing of his throat. "We can go at our own pace, meet each other in various towns, and have stories to tell of our journeys. It would be easier."  
Touya thought about this. It seemed like an okay plan. "I'm up for it." he said, followed by the nodding of the other two, a sad reluctant one from Bianca.  
"Well then." Cheren said with a smile. "It is freezing out here. Last one to Accumula Town is a rotten Chansey egg!"  
With that, he took off, throwing up snow behind his heels. Touko shouted: "Hey!", and ran after him, followed by a surprised Bianca.  
Touya was dumbfounded. He was alone. Was this a foreshadowing of his while journey? He looked at the Pokeball he had kept in his jacket. It was a ruby and pearl colored capture device, slightly transparent. Touya could see his Oshawott. It was miniature and was sitting, looking up at him confusedly.  
It really was cold.  
The boy put his Pokemon back in his jacket, fearing it was still cold in the capture device. He should really catch up with his friends...  
He walked forward, wincing as an icy wind whipped across his face. The next town wasn't so far away. The snow under his feet crunched as he trekked on.  
After a few minutes, though, the boy heard a voice. A familiar voice. "Snivy! Use Vine Whip!"  
This was proceeded by a sharp crackle. Touya lifted his head against the cold to see Touko. She didn't seem to mind the chilly weather, and was smirking in satisfaction. Snivy seemed to have badly weakened what looked like a puppy.  
"Pokeball! Go!"  
She threw an empty Pokeball. At first, it seemed it would fly into the forest, but suddenly it bounced back, a white light emitting from it. The puppy was absorbed. After a few shakes, in which seemed to go by in slow motion, the capture device let out a low drone. The Pokemon, Lillipup, was caught.  
"Well worth being an egg!" she gushed, rubbing the Pokeball against her cheek, which was pink from the cold.  
Suddenly, though, she looked up. "Touya!" she called, waving. She remembered the race Cheren declared, though, blinked, and took off.  
Touya took off after her after a moment's hesitation. She was always faster than him, but maybe he could get through the snow better. He tried to stay lightfooted, as to not sick. The boy saw a display of lights ahead. Accumula Town. It was around 3, and therefore it was getting a tad dark. Dull light made the snow sparkle, and Touya admired the "winter wonderland".  
It was futile. After ten minutes of trying to catch up. Touya ran up the stairs entering the town. She cheered. "Yesssss! Eat it, Touy!"  
Touya groaned at her taunt. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just find Cheren and Bianca."  
Touko was practically skipping to the Pokemon Center. "I got a Liiiillipup~ Then I beat Tooooouya~" she sang with a grin, trying ever so desperately to irk him. She had that mischievous glint in her eye. Despite her mockery, he couldn't help but smile. When they entered the Pokemon center, they were hit with a wave of wonderful heat. The building had a mulitude of windows. In the back was the healing area, with Nurse Joy behind the desk.  
Nurse Joy was a young women usually of age twenty. They are a large group of relatives, and are therefore known by that pseudonym and work as nurses for Pokemon in most towns.  
In back of her was a Battling Room, and two doors on either side of it. The right one lead to a diner of sorts. The left led to rooms.  
Along the right side of the large building was a Pokemart, and the left an area with a lot of chairs and tables. At one, playing chess, was Bianca and Cheren.  
Cheren had an exasperated expression. One hand was on his chin, while the other was frozen on a pawn. At closer inspection, it was surprisingly Bianca winning.  
The frozen pawn suddenly was moved, but Bianca let out an almost eerie laugh. "Checkmate~" she said, moving her king into the right position. Cheren sat, dumbfounded, as the king was in the direct path of both his pawn and king. She could skip over them both, easily taking the victory. Cheren hung his head. "But how...?-"  
He was cut off as Bianca waved. "Oh hi, guys!" she called. They both beamed, and walked over. At the sight of the simultaneous expression, Bianca giggled. "Weeeeell, aren't you two a good pair?"  
Touko frowned at the jab, and Touya felt himself blush. Thankfully, all eyes were trained on Bianca, so no one saw it.  
"Trainers! Citizens! Gather around!"  
The call came from outside. The four of them turned. "I wonder what the commotion is about." murmured Cheren.  
Touko got up, and was already heading for the door. "Let's find out."  
The three got up to follow her, and emptied back into the cold air. Touya had forgotten how cold it was, and instantly regretted it. How could Touko wear such casual apparel at a season like this?  
The commotion was coming from the town square. A man wearing a heavy robe was in the middle of it, crowded by a large group of people. He was middle aged, with heavily pale skin and red eyes. "People of Accumula Town!"  
Everyone looked confused. His guards held them back with a dozen or so Lillipups. The man continued. "I am Ghestis, and I ask you to release your Pokemon!"


	3. Chapter 3

_These chapters are getting shorter. ;A; This one was written quickly due to the fact I had something to watch in ten minutes, and wrote half of it twice._

_Thank you for reading the story! Honestly! I would like reviews, though, so I can know what I am doing wrong. _

_~Jay_

Murmurs of shock emitted from the crowd. Some people laughed at what the man had said as a joke. Some people thought of him as crazy, looking to the person next to them with concern on their face.  
Touya didn't find it funny, but Touko looked like she was about to crack up. What was this guy's problem?  
"Think about it, my fellow humans!" the man continued, voice booming in an impressive speaking voice. "Do you think you have to right to enslave Pokemon? Pokemon get captured in these things we call Pokeballs against their will. Do you honestly think you have a say in what to do with their freedom? Please, fellow humans. Think about liberation."  
With that, he walked down the stairs of the town square, and got into a limousine that had pulled up just then. His hooded guards filed in after him, releasing the Pokemon they had just used to guard. They blinked, and scampered off. After the odd spectacle, a few people stuck around to chat, but most dispersed back into the various buildings. It was cold, after all. Freezing.  
One boy, though, stood out incredibly. He had long green hair that clouded his eyes, and a curved smile. He was just standing there, staring at the place where the pale green haired man was. Come to think of it, they looked awfully alike. Cheren and Bianca blinked, and headed into the Pokemon Center.  
"Let's go, Touko." said Touya. Touko had been staring at the boy. He had wondered why. Touko, broken from her "trance" after Touya called her over to come inside, nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."  
Suddenly, though, the green haired boy turned. He had stormy gray blue eyes, which had a delighted shine to them. He seemed happy about the speech. Touya found himself already disliking this boy before even getting to know him.  
"Good evening. Are you two Pokemon trainers, by any chance?" he asked. Touya and Touko nodded silently, not knowing where this was going.  
"Well, then that means you approve of enslaving Pokemon for the sake of pinning them against each other, correct?"  
Oh no. Not this again.  
Touko nodded, and so did Touya, only a second later. He was reluctant to continue talking to this green haired fellow.  
"Well, then. Would one of you care to battle me?"  
...What?  
Touya blinked in shock. Did he just denounce battling and then challenged them to do that very thing. It was kind of hypocritical, but Touko did not seem to notice. She grinned from ear to ear, waiting to battle another person for the first time. "You are on!" she said, stepping forward with her Pokeball raised.  
"What is your name, madam?" asked the boy in an odd tone.  
"Touko."  
"That is a beautiful name, Touko. Mine is rather long, so you can call me N."  
Touya almost was at the point of grimacing when hearing this guy speak. N blinked at the brown haired boy behind Touko. "Oh. And you are?"  
"Touya." he answered, though rather curtly.  
"Nice to meet you, Touya." N replied. "Touya and Touko. Black and White. Not too hard to remember."  
He opened his jacket, revealing a Pokeball. "I am sorry, my friend!" he called out. Throwing the device, it suddenly popped back at the burst of white light that emitted from it. A small purple cat appeared, head rather big for it's size. Touya knew this Pokemon, for his old teacher had one. He felt his pocket vibrate as his Pokedex scanned the Pokemon and received it's information.  
"Go, Snivy! Show him who is boss!" called Touko cheerily, doing the same with her Pokeball. The small snake crossed it's arms once released, as if saying: "'bout time for a battle."  
N beamed. "What a rare and unique Pokemon. I take it you come from Professor Juniper's lab."  
"Yes. You've met her?"  
"No. Heard of her."  
Touya leaned against the wall of the Pokemon Center. Were they seriously having small talk during a Pokemon battle?  
"You make the first move, Miss Touko." N said. Touko didn't seem to mind his sudden formality. "Snivy! Vine Whip!"  
The snake charged at it's master's orders. "Sniiii" It began, vines extending from it's back. It spun, whipping at the Purrloin.  
"Purrloin. Don't let that Snivy hurt you. Dodge." he said with concern. The Purrloin did so, swiftly evading to the left. Snivy's eyes widened as it found itself crashing into the dirt.  
"Snivy!" called Touko. "Shake it off. Use Tackle. Show off that speed of yours!"  
Snivy wa ssmart. Rather than taking time with a turn, it smashed into the kitten with a large amount of force. The Purrloin was knocked back a few feet, where N yelled:  
"Enough! I will not put my Pokemon through this torment!"  
He returned it, now frowning. "It was nice to meet you, Touya and Touko. May we cross paths once more."  
And with that, he jogged off, ignoring the "Wait!" from Touko. "I could have gotten his Xtransceiver number..." she murmured. Though, Touya had the opposite feelings. "Good riddance." he murmured under his breath. The two, now standing in the freezing air of night, disappeared back into the Pokemon Center.


End file.
